


Bleeding Love

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Biting, Innuendo, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was for Rachel/Marco/David, but can  be read as R/any/any.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for Rachel/Marco/David, but can be read as R/any/any.

Rachel’s nights began and ended with lust. Teeth sank into yielding skin – hard enough to draw blood, oh, yes – then her victims cried out. Both of them thrashed under her, almost in their death throes, sticky with fluid. The stink of blood and semen coated her nostrils; often she woke dreaming of one or the other, and had to retch, or brush her teeth, or wash her hands till they reddened. 

The worst part wasn’t the nightmares, or even keeping this secret from Tobias. No, she dreaded the tangle of limbs afterwards, when kisses gentled, eyes softened and masks fell.


End file.
